Decision
by Saphira1990
Summary: Sara findet nach langem Suchen eine mögliche Alternative zu Grissom – wen wohl? Wird sie die richtige Entscheidung treffen und den Mann fürs Leben finden?
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Decision**

**Autoren: SaraSidle1990 und Liz1988**

**Rating: **K +

**Kategorie: **Romance (Grissom-Sara)

**Inhalt: **Sara findet nach langem Suchen eine mögliche Alternative zu Grissom – wen wohl? Wird sie die richtige Entscheidung treffen und den Mann fürs Leben finden?

**Anmerkungen der Autoren:** Also diese Story ist eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit! Liz und ich haben beide diese Story geschaffen! Also gilt natürlich das Lob nicht nur mir sondern auch ihr. Also dass bei den Reviews ja nicht vergessen!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Kapitel 1**

Der regen peitsche gegen die Scheiben des schwarzen SUV. Es war einer der wenigen Tage in denen es in Vegas regnete. Der Himmel schien all das angestaute Wasser auf einmal über die Stadt niederprasseln lassen zu wollen.

Grissom saß am Steuer des parkenden Autos vor dem CSI Gebäude. Seine Schicht war schon seit einigen Stunden zu Ende. Es war nicht besonderes, dass er noch nicht gegangen war, doch heute war es etwas anderes. Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein? Er würde es niemals auf die Reihe bringen nicht vollkommen zuzumachen, in ihrer nähe. Wie konnte er jemals seinem verlangen näher kommen, wenn er sich selbst im Wege stand? Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn. Er würde jetzt nach Hause fahren. Allein. Würde versuchen zu schlafen und doch wieder nach einigen halbherzigen Versuchen die restlichen Stunden bis zu seiner nächsten Schicht durch den Discovery Channel zappen oder sich mit den endlosen Wälzern an Büchern über Entomologie beschäftigen.

Er drehte den Schlüssel im Zündschloss um und legte den ersten Gang ein.

Häuser, Autos, Menschen zogen an ihm vorbei. In den Vorgärten waren nicht wie üblich spielende Kinder zu sehen. In vielen Fenstern brannte Licht. Die dunklen Wolken, die mit dem Regen aufgezogen waren legten sich wie ein dunkler Schleier über Vegas.

Zuhause angekommen gab er der Tür beim aussteigen einen etwas kräftigeren Schubs als notwendig. Sofort schlug ihm der Regen hart ins Gesicht. Langsam, dem Regen nicht nachgebend, ging er zu seiner Haustür und schloss auf. Er verharrte kurz und ließ seinen Blick durch die Wohnung schweifen. Nichts. Was hatte er erwartete?

Langsam fand er seinen Weg zum Sofa, worauf er sich niederließ und den Fernseher einschaltete. Müdigkeit vernebelte seine Gedanken. Der Weg ins Schlafzimmer würde sich sowieso nicht Lohnen. Nach einigen Minuten des gedanklichen Vorbeireitens schleppte er sich in die Küche und durchsuchte den Kühlschrank.

Einige Minuten später, nachdem die Mikrowelle mit ihrem typischen lauten, kurzen klingeln verkündet hatte das sie ihre Arbeit erledigt hatte, saß er mitsamt seinem Essen wieder auf dem Sofa.

Was hatte es für einen Sinn hier mit seinen Gedanken eingeschlossen zu sein? Sein verlangen nach Schlaf würde er heute sowieso nicht mehr befriedigen können. Ohne lang nachzudenken ging er ins Bad, duschte und schnappte sich anschließend seinen Schlüssel um sich zu seinem Auto durch zu kämpfen.

Der Weg in den Umkleideraum war beinahe eine Erlösung. Bei der Arbeit ließ sich so einiges besser verdrängen. Seine Füße trugen ihn in den Aufenthaltsraum, von wo aus er einen Kaffee mit in sein Büro nahm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Einige Stunden später waren auch die restlichen CSIs an der Arbeit. Warrick und Nick fuhren gemeinsam zu einem Tatort, während Cath, Sara und Greg noch im Labor einige Beweise auswerten und untersuchen mussten.

Sara und Greg arbeiteten gemeinsam an den Beweisstücken, die sie gestern gemeinsam bei einer Hausdurchsuchung eines Verdächtigen mitgenommen hatten.

S: "Nach was sieht das deiner Meinung nach aus?"

Sie deutete auf einen Fleck am linken Hosenbein der blauen Arbeiterhose, die auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet war.

Greg: "Hm, farblos, etwas ölige Konsistenz. Könnte theoretisch alles Mögliche sein. Ich würde Hodges eine Spektralanalyse machen lassen?", es war eher eine frage als eine Aussage.

S: "Gut. Nimm eine Probe und bring sie ihm."

Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen im Gesicht verließ er das Zimmer.

Sara öffnete die nächstgelegen braune Papiertüte und holte ein Paar schwarze Stiefel heraus. Sie nahm eine Probe von den Rillen der Sohle und legte sie an die Kante des Tisches. Anschließend färbte sie die Unterseite des Schuhes mit einer speziellen Rolle und schwarzer Farbe ein und presste den Schuh auf ein weißes Blatt. Es zeichnete sich ein Schuhabdruck darauf ab.

Den Schuh in der Hand ging sie in den Nebenraum, wo sie den Schuh nach Fingerabdrücken absuchte.

"Da wirst du wohl kaum etwas finden." Greg stand hinter ihr und sah ihr über die Schulter.

S: "Keine voreiligen Schlüsse."

Sie nahm ein Messer vom Tisch an der Wand.

S: "Könntest du bitte mal den Schuh festhalten?"

Greg sah sie etwas verstört an.

Greg: "Ich denke nicht das wir das Recht haben irgendwelche Beweismittel.. Dürfen wir die wirklich auseinander nehmen?"

S: "Wir sind gut versichert."

Sie nickte zu dem Stiefel und Greg hielt ihn etwas zögernd an beiden Seiten fest.

Sara schlitze mit dem Messer Stück für Stück die Hinterseite auf, bis sie schließlich an der Sohle ankam.

Greg starrte auf den kaputten Schuh.

Greg: "Oh Mann. Ich würde der Spurensicherung keinen meiner Schuhe anvertrauen."

S: "Hat unser Verdächtiger ja auch nicht. Wir hatten einen Durchsuchungsbefehl. Gibst du mir das mal?", sie zeigte mir der linken Hand auf ein kleines Gefäß, neben dem ein kleiner Pinsel lag.

Greg gab es ihr und sah zu, wie sie die Innenseite des Schuhes nach Fingerabdrücken absuchte.

Greg: "Ich sagte doch. Von einem Schuh kriegt man meist nur verwischte Abdrücke, die meistens gar nicht zu gebrauchen sind."

S: "Nicht so voreilig. Das hier sind ziemlich enge Stiefel. Wer auch immer die angezogen hat, hat wahrscheinlich einen Daumenabdruck an der Innenseite hinterlassen. Wenn man solche Stiefel anzieht, drückt man mit voller Kraft den Fuß in den Schuh und hält sich am Schuh fest. Ich hab was."

Sie nahm eine kleine Klebefolie und drückte sie auf den Abdruck. Die Folie zog sie wieder ab und klappte sie um, sodass man auf dem weißen Hintergrund den Abdruck sehen konnte.

Greg: "Wow. Kann ich daraus schließen dass du auf Stiefel stehst?"

S: "Das wirst du wohl nie erfahren."

Sie nahm den Abdruck und sagte Greg er solle die noch im Nebenraum liegende Probe auch noch bei Hodges abliefern.

Zwei Zimmer weiter legte sie den Fingerabdruck auf den Scanner und kurz später durchsuchte der Computer sämtliche Datenbanken.

Als sie anschließend in den Pausenraum kam, saßen Greg und Cath bereits am Tisch und hatten je eine Tasse Kaffee vor sich stehen.

C: "Und wie macht er sich so?", fragte Cath Sara.

S: "Ganz gut. Vielleicht wird aus unserem kleinen ja doch noch ein großer, starker CSI.", sie zerwühlte seine Haare, was er überhaupt nicht leiden konnte.

Greg: "Weißt du eigentlich was mich diese Perfektion einer Frisur heute morgen an Zeit gekostet hat?", fuhr er sie an.

S: "Man kann nur Vermutungen anstellen. Aber da ich nicht annehme dass du heute in deinem Bett geschlafen hast, tut mir die arme Frau, deren Bad du ewig belegt hast Leid."

Greg zog sie wütend an der Hand herum, wobei sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf seinem Schoß landete.

Sie wollte wieder aufstehen, doch er hatte seine Arme von hinten um sie gelegt und hielt sie fest.

Greg: "Aber, aber. Wer will zappelt denn da so?"

S: "Ich warne dich…"

Greg: "Was? Willst du etwa schreien?"

S: "Darüber denke ich gerade nach."

Greg: "Ein kleiner Kuss und du bist frei."

Sara versuchte nach diesem Satz von Greg nur noch verzweifelter von ihm loszukommen.

S: "Cath! Komm schon, hilf mir!"

Cath stand lachend auf und ging Richtung Tür. "Ich lass euch besser allein. Aber nehmt euch ein Zimmer wenn es zu unanständig wird."

S: "Cath!"

Doch Catherine verließ das Zimmer und ging den Flur entlang.

Sara hörte auf sich abzumühen. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er war eindeutig in der besseren Position.

S: "Greg, du weißt das du das zurückbekommst?"

Er grinste sie an. "Klar. Aber wenn ich dafür einen Kuss bekomme, ist es das wert."

Sara seufzte und küsste ihn sanft. Von Greg kam ein leises "Hmm."

"Oh, ich wollte nicht stören.", sagte eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme von der Tür aus.

Sara fuhr zusammen und schaute zur Tür. Wo Grissom sie anstarrte, sich jedoch so schnell umdrehte und wieder ging, dass sie sich wenige Sekunden später nicht mehr sicher war ob er sie wirklich angesehen hatte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

So also wie hat es euch gefallen? Wir möchten Reviews! Ist das klar?

Und ihr könntet ja mal raten wer dieses erste Kapitel geschrieben hat!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunny**: Wir quälen dich? Also dass finde ich jetzt ja wieder nicht! Du wirst doch nicht sauer denn schonst kriegst du ja nichts mehr! Du musst schon ein braves Kind sein.

P.S.: Ja dieses Mal hattest du Recht aber damit wirst du leider nicht weit kommen.

**Kegel: **Das war ja auch mehr eine spaßige Erpressung als ein Zwang zum Kuss!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Kapitel 2:**

S: "Lass mich jetzt endlich los Greg! Du hast was du wolltest!"

Greg: "Da hat es aber jemand eilig."

Sara rannte sofort zu Grissoms Büro. Sie musste es ihm erklären. Was er jetzt wohl von ihr denken wird? Aber sein Büro war leer. Wo ist Grissom?

C: "Wie ich sehe hast du dich ja doch noch aus Gregs Fängen befreien können!"

S: "Nochmal danke Cath für deine Hilfe."

C: "Hey Sara. Sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt."

S: "Ach Cath lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

Dann stürmte Sara davon. Da sie ihren Blick nur auf den Boden richtete bemerkte sie nicht dass Nick ihr entgegen kam und lief direkt in ihm hinein.

N: "Hey Sara ist alles okay?"

Doch anstatt zu antworten rannte sie weiter den Flur entlang und hinaus in die Nacht hinein. Draußen war es inzwischen dunkel geworden und ungewöhnlich kalt. Aber das war Sara vollkommen egal. Doch die Suche nach Grissom erwies sich als äußerst schwierig. Nach dem sie über eine Stunde durch die Gegend geirrt war ging sie schließlich zurück zum Labor – total durchgefroren und ohne jede Ahnung wo Grissom sich noch aufhalten könnte.

Als sie am Parkplatz vorbei lief fiel ihr auf das Grissom's SUV nicht mehr da stand. Er war weg.

Auf direktem Weg lief sie durch das Labor zu ihrem Spind in der Hoffnung mit niemandem sprechen zu müssen.

Greg: "Hey Sara. Du siehst verfroren aus. Wo warst du denn?"

S: "Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

Greg: "Hey komm schon Sara. Hab ich etwa so schlecht geküsst?"

Doch Sara hatte sich schon ihre Jacke und ihren Schlüssel geschnappt und rannte zum Ausgang. Da sie immer noch vor Aufregung zitterte brauchte sie sehr lange um das Zündschloss zu treffen. Doch als auch das geschafft war raste sie davon. Sie würde einmal wieder eine Nacht in einer Bar verbringen. Schließlich entschied sie sich für den Havanna Club da gibt es einen guten Whisky.

Sara setzte sich schließlich an die Bar.

S: "Einen Whisky bitte."

Doch bei einem Whisky sollte es nicht bleiben. Als sie schließlich gegen Mitternacht die Bar verlies überlegte sie sich ernsthaft ob sie sich ein Taxi rufen sollte. Doch schließlich nahm sie doch ihr Auto. Innerhalb einer viertel Stunde hatte sie ihre Wohnung erreicht und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Zu ihrem Glück schlief sie auch sofort ein. Doch das Erwachen am nächsten Morgen sollte nicht angenehm sein. Ihr Kopf brummte und Übelkeit breitete sich in ihr aus. Aber nach einer kalten Dusche und einer Aspirin konnte sie dem Abhilfe schaffen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

C: "Morgen Grissom."

Doch Grissom hörte Catherine nicht. Er war in seinen Gedanken versunken.

C: "Grissom?"

G: "Ach, morgen Cath."

C: "Ist irgendetwas?"

G: "Nein."

C: "Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern das du dieses Jahr zur Abwechslung mal unseren Urlaubsplan pünktlich abgibst."

G: "Ist gut Cath. Ich werd ihn nachher bei Ecklie abgeben."

Nach diesen Worten war Grissom schon wieder in seine Gedanken versunken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Greg: "Morgen Sara."

Doch Sara war immer noch stink sauer und hatte beschlossen mit Greg nur noch über die Arbeit zu reden.

Greg: "Ach komm schon. So schlimm war des gestern doch auch nicht."

Aber Sara blieb hart und beugte sich sofort wieder über die Beweiße.

C: "Morgen Sara. Morgen Greg."

Greg: "Hey Cath. Ich hab leider keine Übereinstimmung des Fingerabdrucks mit der Datenbank gefunden. Aber einen Versuch war es ja wert."

C: "Ist gut. Und die Probe? Hast du schon die Ergebnisse von Hodges?"

Greg: "Nein. Wie wärs wenn Sara die heute mal holen geht?"

Sara stand auf und verließ ohne ein Wort den Raum. Catherine hatte ja gewusst dass Sara vielleicht etwas sauer werden könnte. Aber dass sie sich gleich so reinsteigern würde hatte sie nicht angenommen. Schließlich lief sie ihr hinterher. Sie wollte nicht dass es zu einem weiteren Eklat mir Sara kommt.

C: "Hey Sara. Es tut mir Leid. Wirklich."

S: "Ach wirklich. Weißt du was es ist mir vollkommen egal ob es dir Leid tut. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

Nick hatte das Gespräch mitgehört und als Sara um die Ecke gebogen war schlich er sich zu Catherine.

N: "Hey jetzt will ich aber schon wissen was gestern passier ist."

C: "Na gut. Greg hat Sara geküsst."

N: "Was?"

C: "Greg hat sich Sara geschnappt und sie festgehalten und hat ihr gesagt das er sie nur laufen lässt wenn sie ihn küsst. Dann hat sie mich um Hilfe gebeten und ich bin gegangen. Aber des war doch auch nur ein Scherz."

N: "Und warum ist sie jetzt so sauer?"

C: "Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich keine Ahnung."

Als Sara nach einer Viertel Stunde Catherine und Greg von dem Ergebnis das Hodges für sie ermittelt hatte berichtete, wirkte sie kalt und teilnahmslos. Als sie gesagt hatte was zu sagen war beugte sie sich wieder über die Beweiße und schwieg.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunny: **Du kannst brav sein? Das wusste ich noch gar nicht! Aber wie man sieht kannst du es sogar sehr gut. Und deshalb gibt es hier auch das neue Chappi. Ach Sunny von wem war denn nun deiner Meinung nach das letzt Chappi?

**

* * *

Kapitel 3:**

Nach ihrer Schicht schmiss sie sich Zuhause, nachdem sie geduscht hatte auf ihr Bett und versuchte zu schlafen. Sie war müde, sie brauchte etwas Erholung, doch angesichts der vergangenen Nacht schien es ihr beinahe unmöglich jetzt zu schlafen.

Sie grübelte etliche Minuten darüber nach. Wie konnte sie nur Greg küssen? Mitten im Labor. Sie wusste nicht was schlimmer war, dass er sie gesehen hatte, oder dass sie DAS wirklich getan hatte.

Andererseits, was nahm Grissom sich heraus sich so zu verhalten? Er hatte bestimmt nicht das Recht sauer zu sein, oder wütend -

könnte er das überhaupt? Sie war sich nicht sicher in wie fern er überhaupt etwas fühlte.

Er hatte sie immer zurückgestoßen, ihr schmerzhaft klargemacht dass er ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Und jetzt? Verließ er seine Arbeit- was für ihn wirklich etwas so untypisches war- nur weil sie Greg geküsst hatte?

"Jetzt werd nicht paranoid. Es hatte vielleicht gar nichts mit dir zu tun und du machst dich hier zum Affen."

Sagte sie laut zur Decke. Vielleicht hatte er wirklich einen Notfall und sie hatte etwas Falsches hineininterpretiert. War sie ihm wichtig genug, als dass er wirklich eifersüchtig war?

Durch diese Gedanken getragen fiel sie langsam in einen leichten Schlaf über.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am Abend, kam sie beinahe zu spät zur Nachtschicht. Sie hatte noch etwas gegessen und bei dem Durcheinander in ihrem Kopf die Uhrzeit total vergessen.

Sie hastete in den Umkleideraum, der vollkommen verlassen unter dem matten Licht der Leuchtstoffröhren an der Decke etwas Erdrückendes hatte. Sie zog sich ihr Shirt über den Kopf und zog sich eine frische Bluse an. Sie schmiss die Spindtür zu und eilte in den Pausenraum, wo bereits alle saßen und Grissom gerade Cath eine Akte in der typisch braunen Papiermappe reichte.

Sara setze sich zwischen Greg und Nick und sagte mehr zu der Wand hinter Grissom als zu ihm: "Tut mir leid."

Grissom sah sie nicht an. Er nickte kurz und sagte dann zu Nick gewandt: "Du und Warrick geht noch mal zu dem Haus der Conners, wir haben etwas übersehen."

Er öffnete eine neue Mappe und sagte ohne aufzusehen. "Sara, du wirst die Beweise von gestern noch mal überarbeiten und sie später archivieren."

S: "Was? Ich bin gestern schon alle durchgegangen. Mit denen stimmt alles.", protestierte sie.

G: "Sara, und wenn ich will das du die ganze Schicht über Doc Robbins hilfst - ich bin dein Boss."

Sara funkelte ihn jetzt an. Was dachte er sich? Wollte er ihr zeigen wie egal sie ihm war? Sie bestrafen? Wollte er sich selbst irgendwas beweisen, oder war es reine Willkür?

Sie stand abrupt auf, sodass der Stuhl fast nach hinten übergekippt wäre und ging wütend in das Beweiszimmer, wo sie sich auf den Stuhl setzte und ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen verbarg.

Im Moment empfand sie nur Hass gegenüber Grissom. Was dachte er sich eigentlich?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im Pausenraum hatten ihr alle mehr oder weniger verdutzt hinterher geschaut.

Nick und Warrick standen als erstes auf und machten sich auf den weg zu ihrem Tatort.

Kurz später waren Greg, Cath und Grissom ebenfalls auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz, als Greg plötzlich sagte er müsse noch mal in den Umkleideraum, da er vergessen hatte seine Turnschuhe gegen feste Schuhe auszutauschen.

Grissom und Cath setzen sich wartender Weise schon ins Auto. Cath sah Grissom vom Beifahrersitz aus an.

G: "Was?", fragte er nach einigen Augenblicken vollkommen entnervt.

C: "Was sollte das gerade?"

G: "Wie bitte?"

C: "Musste das denn sein? Sara. Man hatte beinahe das Gefühl es würde dir Spaß machen, sie so runter zu machen."

Grissom sah sie ungläubig an.

C: "Was stimmt bei euch nicht? Sara ist auch schon seit gestern so komisch drauf."

G: "Woher soll ICH wissen was mit IHR nicht stimmt?"

C: "Es ist nur -", sie wurde von der hinteren Tür unterbrochen.

Greg saß hinten im Wagen und sah Cath durch den Rückspiegel erwartungsvoll an.

Greg: "Kann losgehen."

Grissom starte den Wagen und sie fuhren gemeinsam zu ihrem Tatort.

C: "Greg, weißt du was mit Sara los ist?"

Greg: "Keine Ahnung. Seit ich sie gestern ja quasi gezwungen hab mich zu küssen ist sie so -"

C: "Ja, aber wieso sollte sie nur deswegen so durchdrehen?"

Greg: "Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen dass sie deswegen gleich total verstört aus dem Zimmer rennt." Nach kurzem überlegen fügte er hinzu: "Eigentlich sah sie doch noch relativ normal aus, als sie gegangen ist, stimmt's Boss?"

Grissom beschäftigte sich mit der Straße und ignorierte Gregs Frage vollkommen.

C: "Woher sollte Gris das wissen?"

Greg: "Er kam gerade rein, als wir…", erklärte er.

Cath beobachtete Grissom. Langsam klärte sich für sie die Situation auf.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara arbeitete den ganzen Tag unermüdlich, jetzt schon zum wiederholten male, die Beweise durch. Es gab keine neuen Ergebnisse. Sie machte absolut keinen Fortschritt. Die Pausen arbeitete sie durch, um früher nach Hause zu können. Sie wollte nur noch weg von hier.

Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich ein klopfen. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie Greg, der sich einen Blumenstrauß vor den Kopf hielt. Langsam kam er auf sie zu.

Greg: "Hör mal, Sar'. Es tut mit leid. Es war nur Spaß - ich dachte wirklich nicht dass das für dich so schlimm sein würde.", er streckte ihr die Blumen entgegen.

Sara konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Greg sah süß aus. Es war ihm wirklich ernst, er schien ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.

S: "Schon ok. Gestern war einfach nicht mein Tag, und wie du sieht -", sie zeigte auf den Tisch "Wird es heute auch nicht besser."

Greg grinste erleichtert zurück.

Greg: "Kein Problem. Ich kann dir helfen - Grissom hat mich losgeschickt, ich sollte Warrick und Nick helfen, aber die Beiden kommen schon alleine zurecht."

Er stellte sich neben sie und machte sich gemeinsam mir ihr an die Arbeit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom und Cath sichteten währenddessen ein paar Videokassetten, die sie am Tatort vorhin mitgenommen hatten. Beide saßen stumm nebeneinander und schauten auf den Bildschirm.

C: "Du bist also eifersüchtig?", durchfuhr sie die Stille.

Grissom sah sie überrascht an.

G: "Auf wen?"

C: "Greg - du hast sie bei ihrem kleinen Kuss gestört, seitdem ist sie total durch den Wind und du fährst sie heute morgen so an. Wir wissen beide dass es nicht nötig war, diese Beweise noch mal zu untersuchen."

Grissom dachte kurz über eine passende antwort nach.

G: "Ich muss mich nicht rechtfertigen. Sie kann doch machen was sie will. "

Cath hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn zweifelnd an.

C: "Gris. Wenn du dich selber hören könntest."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg hatte Sara bis zum Ende ihrer Schicht geholfen und sich noch einige male entschuldigt. Nachdem sich beide umgezogen hatten trennten sie sich auf dem Parkplatz. Sara ging zuerst noch einkaufen, bevor sie sich mit einer Flasche Tequila Zuhause auf die Couch setze.

Es gab wohl kein schöneres Gefühl, als den Alkohol jegliche Sorgen und Ängste einfach wegspülen zu lassen. Sie liebte es, wie er sich langsam seinen Weg in ihren Kopf suchte und wie sie langsam des Denkens müde wurde. Nach einiger Zeit nickte sie auf der Couch ein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ihr könntet ja auch mal wieder raten von wem das Kapitel ist. Also von wem ist es?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunny: **Ja überzeug uns noch mal! Du und brav sein? Das ich nicht lache grins. Nein nein du kannst ab und zu auch mal ein ganz braves Mädchen sein. Natürlich kriegst du mehr. Was für eine Frage!

Du bist total daneben Sunny! Also das letzt (2) ist von mir! Und das jetzige (3) ist von Liz! Das musst du noch üben kleine!

P.S. Du hast ja jetzt ne neue Chance!

**Raven: **Ja es geht ganz schnell weiter. Wir sind zwei ganz liebe weißt du!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 4:**

Als sie wieder aufwachte war es draußen inzwischen dunkel geworden. Ihr erster Weg war, wie gewöhnlich, erstmal der ins Bad. Sie musste erst Mal eine kalte Dusche nehmen. Der Tequila des Mittags zeigte nun seine Auswirkungen. Ihre Kopfschmerzen waren höllisch doch bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie die Übelkeit die sich in ihrer Magengegend breit machte.

Auch das Aspirin schien an diesem Morgen ihre Wirkung zu verfehlen.

Sie fuhr diesmal nur eine viertel Stunde vor Schichtbeginn los da sie nicht die Absicht hatte mehr Zeit als nötig mit Grissom zu verbringen.

C: "Hey Sara."

S: "Hi Cath. Ich komm gleich. Geh mich nur noch schnell umziehen." Und mit diesen Worten war sie auch schon verschwunden.

C: "Sie sieht bleich aus. Findest du nicht Greg." Meinte Catherine die ihr mit den Augen gefolgt war.

Greg: "Wahrscheinlich hat sie nicht viel geschlafen und wie ich sie kenne hatte sie nur Hasenfutter zum Frühstück."

C: "Greg ich meine das Ernst. So hab ich sie noch nie gesehen."

Greg: "Tschuldigung Cath. Du hast ja Recht. Aber sie lässt sich doch so wie so nicht helfen. Sie würde eher mit ihrem Toaster als mit einem von uns reden. Du kennst sie doch."

C: "Da hast du leider Recht Greggo. Aber ich werd es nachher trotzdem mal probieren. Und jetzt sollten wir zur Besprechung in den Pausenraum bevor Grissom uns auch noch zu „Hausarrest" verdonnert."

Als Sara auf die Sekunde pünktlich im Pausenraum erschien drehten sich alle nach ihr um. Jeder von ihnen wusste dass es nicht Saras Art war pünktlich zu kommen. Für sie begann die Schicht schon ein bis zwei Stunden früher und endete wenn der Rest der CSIs schon wieder zu Hause war.

G: "So Warrick und Nick ihr nehmt euch eueren neuen Beweißen an. Cath und Sara euch brauch ich für einen neuen Fall. 419 in Henderson."

C: "Aber Grissom unser alter Fall ist doch noch gar nicht abgeschlossen."

G: "Ich weiß Cath. Ich und Greg werden ihn weiter bearbeiten."

Greg: "Und warum darf ich nicht mit Sara mit und Cath bleibt bei dir?", protestierte Greg.

G: "Weil ich dich hier brauche. Ende der Diskussion."

Nach diesen Worten machten sie sich alle an die Arbeit. Warrick und Nick untersuchten die Beweiße und Greg, der äußerst unzufrieden mit der Einteilung war, ging Grissom zur Hand. Und Catherine und Sara machten sich auf zu ihrem Fall.

C: "Hey Sara.", unterbrach Catherine das Schweigen, "Ist alles okay mit dir? Möchtest du vielleicht mal mit jemandem reden?"

S: "Natürlich, mir geht's gut, was soll denn sein. Und nein ich brauche niemandem zum reden."

C: "Warum bist du dann so bleich wenn es dir angeblich so gut geht?"

S: "Das ist nicht dein Problem Cath.", erwiderte Sara gereizt.

C: "Sara komm schon. Ich bin deine Freundin. Ich sorge mich um dich. Genauso wie der Rest von uns. Ich will dir doch nur helfen."

Doch Sara schwieg.

Den Rest der Schicht hatte Sara am Tatort und mit neuen Beweißmitteln im Labor verbracht. Wenigstens war sie weit weg von Grissom der immer noch über den Beweißen ihres alten Falls brütete.

Greg: "Hey Sara." Kam eine ihr bekannte Stimme von der Tür.

S: "Hey Greg. Was gibt's denn? Seit ihr mit euerem Fall denn schon fertig?"

Greg: "Nein sind wir nicht. Aber ich habe es geschafft mich für ein paar Minuten von Grissom loszueisen. Ich wollte dich fragen ob du nicht vielleicht Lust hättest, eventuell…"

S: "Spucks aus Greg.", unterbrach sie ihn.

Greg: "Na gut. Ich wollte dich Fragen ob du mich nach der Schicht vielleicht zu einem Essen begleiten würdest."

S: "Heute nicht Greg. Aber ich weiß es zu schätzen und aufgeschoben ist ja nicht aufgehoben."

Greg: "Okay. Dann bis nachher Sara."

Grissom hatte das ganze Gespräch vom Nebenzimmer aus mitgehört. Sie würde also mit Greg Essen gehen? Dann war der Kuss ja vielleicht doch nicht ganz ungewollt. Sie hätte ja auch schreien können. Obwohl dass wäre ganz und gar nicht Sara gewesen. Sara lässt sich nicht gerne helfen. Wahrscheinlich sehe ich nur Gespenster.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Grissom zu Ende der Schicht das Labor verließ waren schon die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über Vegas zu sehen. Das kalte und herbstliche Wetter der letzten Tage war vergessen. Als er sich schließlich ins Auto setzte spürte er wie die Müdigkeit langsam in ihm aufkroch. Auch er hatte die letzten Tage nicht viel geschlafen. Aber an der jetzigen Situation, die ihm auch die letzte Hoffnung auf ein paar Stunden Schlaf nahm, war er ja teilweiße Mitschuld. Catherine hatte Recht, er war eifersüchtig und ja er hatte Sara dafür bestrafen wollen dass sie Greg geküsst hatte. Und nun ging Sara auf Distanz zu ihm. Sie sprach kein Wort mehr als nötig in seiner Gegenwart.

Als er schließlich eine halbe Stunde später seine Wohnung erreicht hatte warf er sich sofort auf sein Bett. Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten war ihm bewusst dass er auch diese Nacht wieder mit grübeln verbringen würde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zur selben Zeit machte Sara es sich gerade auf ihrer Couch gemütlich. Und auch diesmal war sie nicht allein. Nach der Schicht hatte sie sich aus dem Supermarkt noch zwei Flaschen Scotch besorgt. Es schien also ein typischer „Nachmittag bei Sara" zu werden.

Als sie schließlich einige Stunden später unsanft von ihrem Wecker geweckt wurde versprach es ein weiterer Tag miserabler Tag zu werden. Auch an diesem Morgen waren dass Duschen und die Aspirin nicht genug um ihre Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben. Doch nicht nur dass machte ihr zu schaffen sondern auch ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Hatte sie denn umsonst die ganzen Sitzungen besucht um von ihrem Alkohol loszukommen? Hatte sie inzwischen nicht gelernt ihre Probleme anders zu lösen? Sollte sie nun nicht langsam in der Lage dazu sein Grissom und seine Taten ganz zu ignorieren anstatt sich gleich wenn sie wieder alleine ist zu betrinken?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Also wie findet ihr es ? Ihr könntet auch mal wieder raten wer des Chappi geschrieben hat !


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunny: **Oh sorry Sunny wollte dich nicht verletzten. mich entschuldige. Dann sag ich halt du warst etwas daneben. Okay? lieb frag

Was liz hat gesagt du sollst nicht brav sein. Und was ist wenn ich sage du sollst brav sein? Bist du dann brav?

Ja hier ist das nächste Chapter ab heute gibt es jeden Tag ein neues wie versprochen! Ich halte meine Versprechen!

**

* * *

Kapitel 5: **

Der Tag schien an die Reihe von miesen Tagen anzuknüpfen, als sie pünktlich, aber ohne großen Enthusiasmus das Labor betrat.

Der Umkleideraum hatte sich kein Stück verändert, doch selbst das matte Licht schien ihre Kopfschmerzen nur noch schlimmer werden zu lassen. Sie spürte ein Hämmern an ihrer Schläfe.

Gerade als sie sich umgezogen hatte stürmte Greg ebenfalls in den Umkleideraum.

Greg: "Morgen, Sar'."

Sara konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, Greg hatte so laut gesprochen, dass sie ihr Gesicht verzog und die Augen verengte.

Greg: "Da war wohl doch noch jemand gestern Abend unterwegs!"

Sara nickte einfach.

Greg: "Wir haben es also heute nicht so mit dem reden? Gut. Dann muss ich wenigstens keine Widersprüche befürchten. Also, nach unserer Schicht auf dem Parkplatz- ich hab eine Überraschung für dich."

Bevor sie die Chance hatte etwas zu sagen, war Greg ebenso schnell wie er erschienen war wieder verschwunden.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach dem Verteilen der Aufgaben für ihre Schicht, machte sich Sara wieder an die Beweise ihres Falles mit Cath. Sara hatte gleich gar nicht versucht einen Einwand vorzubringen, Grissom hätte ihn sofort abgetan. Langsam gewöhnte sie sich an die Laborarbeit.

Grissom selbst arbeitete wieder mit Greg weiter und Nick und Warrick arbeiteten ebenfalls wieder miteinander.

Nach einigen Stunden kam Greg vorbei, während Cath und Sara gemeinsam einen Fingerabdruck mit der Datenbank abglichen.

Greg: "Eine wunderschöne Nacht, nicht war Ladies?"

Cath schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick, während Sara noch nicht einmal aufgesehen hatte.

Greg: "Ok, ok. Heute ist wohl niemand gut genug drauf um auch nur ein einziges Wort über die Lippen zu bekommen."

C: "Greg, mach dich wieder an die Arbeit und lass uns hier unsere machen."

Greg: "Oh mein Gott. Du sprichst also doch unsere Sprache?", feixte er.

Cath war schon dabei ihn etwas grob an den Schultern aus dem Raum zu schieben, als er noch zu Sara sagte: "Und vergiss unser Date nicht!"

Als Greg wieder gegangen war drehte sich Cath fragend zu Sara um, die sich sichtlich Mühe gab nicht aufzusehen.

C: "Du gehst mit ihm aus?"

S: "Nein. Wir werden nur nach der Schicht noch etwas unternehmen."

C: "In manchen Kulturkreisen nennt man so was ein 'Date'."

S: "Nenn es wie du willst ich bin niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig."

C: "Du weißt was Grissom von Beziehungen unter Kollegen hält?"

Sara blickte jetzt auf und funkelte sie wütend an.

S: "Grissom? Der soll doch davon halten was er will. Und wenn ich jetzt wirklich etwas mit Greg anfangen würde, würde IHN das ja wohl nichts angehen!"

C: "Tut mit leid. Du musst ja nicht gleich schreien."

Sara war sich nicht bewusst darüber gewesen dass sie geschrien hatte. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich etwas schuldig, schließlich konnte Cath ja nichts dafür. Für ihre Situation. Für ihre Gefühle.

Mit leiser und ruhiger Stimme sagte sie schließlich: "Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht schreien, aber was ich nach der Arbeit mache geht ihn nun mal nichts an."

C: "Du weißt das er hier nicht um dich und Greg geht!"

Sara starrte sie ungläubig an.

C: "Es ging nie um Greg. Grissom ist _dein_, bzw. _das_ Problem."

Sara sah sie einen Moment an. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. War er wirklich ihr Problem? Hatte sie nur wegen ihm so ein schlechtes Gewissen? Sie wagte es kaum an die Antwort zu denken.

Sie musste kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Es war nie etwas zwischen ihnen passiert. Er hatte kein Recht wütend zu ein oder sie durch Laborarbeit zu bestrafen.

S: "Ich habe kein Problem mit ihm. Könnten wir jetzt bitte weiter machen?"

Cath schüttelte nur den Kopf.

C: "Ich mach eine Pause. Vielleicht ist Kaffee ja nicht so gut wie Alkohol, aber wenigstens etwas."

Sara sah Cath erschrocken zu, wie sie den Gang entlang lief und schließlich im Pausenraum verschwand.

Hatte sie das eben wirklich gesagt?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am Ende ihrer Schicht wartete sie auf dem Parkplatz auf Greg. An ihr Auto gelehnt sah sie wie er nach einigen Minuten auf sie zukam.

Greg: "Hey."

S: "Hey, hör mal ich bin echt müde, wollen wir das nicht auf morgen verschieben?"

Sie konnte sehen wie sein lächeln langsam von seinem Gesicht verschwand und sich Enttäuschung darauf breit machte.

Greg: "Wenn du willst. Ist ok."

Wie konnte sie nur so Gefühllos sein? Er hatte sich bestimmt viel Mühe gegeben. Außerdem war sie nicht müde. Zuhause wartete nur der Alkohol auf sie. Und Greg wirkte wirklich ziemlich enttäuscht.

S: "Nein. Schon gut. Für dich lege ich eine Doppelschicht ein. Wo soll es hingehen?"

Greg war anzusehen wie sehr er sich über diese Antwort freute. Er ging zu seinem Wagen, den er direkt neben ihrem geparkt hatte und holte eine fein säuberlich eingebundene Karte heraus, die aussah wie aus einem Restaurant. Als Sara sie öffnete musste sie lachen. Greg hatte von mindestens ein dutzend Lieferservices die Essenslisten zusammen geklebt und die Preise weg geschnitten. Es war zwar etwas schief und einige der kleinen Listen überschnitten sich mit einer anderen, aber die Idee war einfach genial.

Greg sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Greg: "Und? Was hättest du gerne?"

Sara umarmte ihn stürmisch.

S: "Vielen Dank. Süß von dir."

Langsam löste sie sich wieder von ihm, doch sie hielt kurz vor seinem Mund an und ihre Augen wanderten von seinen Augen immer wieder zu seinen Lippen.

Greg sah ihr tief in die Augen und brach dann plötzlich den Moment, in dem er sie etwas von sich weg schob. Sara sah ihn etwas unsicher an.

Greg: "Hör mal, es gibt nichts was ich jetzt lieber täte, aber ich weiß auch das du dir jetzt jemand anderen an meiner Stelle wünschst."

S: "Nein, Greg. Ich-"

Greg legte seine Finger auf ihr Lippen um sie am weiterreden zu hindern.

Greg: "Schon gut, Süße. Lass uns einfach eine schöne restliche Nacht verbringen und vergiss für ein paar Stunden die Arbeit und ihn."

Dafür hätte er sich jetzt wirklich einen Kuss verdient, dachte Sara. Doch etwas hinderte sie daran ihn jetzt einfach zu küssen. Er hatte Recht. Das war ihr klar.

Sie setzen sich in Gregs Auto, in dem er die hinteren Sitze ausgebaut und durch eine art Sofa, aus riesigen Kissen zusammengesetzt, ersetzt hatte.

Nach einer halbe Stunde kam ihr essen. Sie saßen oder legten sich eher auf das 'Sofa' und aßen.

Greg: "So, dann hätten wir dich gefüttert- fehlt nur noch der Spaß!"

Er kletterte an den Fahrersitz und steckte den Schlüssel ins schloss, während Sara ihm mit den Augen folgte.

S: "Spaß? Du bist doch schon Unterhaltung genug."

Greg grinste sie durch den Rückspiegel an, während er vom Parkplatz fuhr und auf die Hauptstraße abbog.

S: "Wo fahren wir hin?"

Greg: "Lass dich überraschen."

S: "Greggo, ich hasse Überraschungen. Die-"

Greg: "Ich weiß, die kann man so schlecht planen.", unterbrach er sie.

Sara nickte verlegen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach einiger Zeit, die sie im fahrenden Auto miteinander geredet hatten fuhr Greg plötzlich von der Straße ab. Sara sah aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie waren. Draußen waren keine Lichter zu sehen. Es war stockdunkel.

S: "Greg, sind wir hier auch richtig?"

Greg machte den Motor aus und kletterte wieder nach hinten, wobei er sich den Kopf an der Decke anschlug.

Greg: "Verdammt! Hätte ich doch nur einen Bus gekauft!"

Sara musste laut lachen und erntete dafür von Greg einen bösen Blick.

S: "Tut mir leid. Du bist nur so unglaublich süß!"

Greg: "Süß? Du weißt eben was Männer hören wollen."

Sara musste nur noch lauter lachen und Greg liebte es sie lachen zu hören, was viel zu selten vorkam. Auch wenn es auf seine kosten ging.

Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt und half ihm, indem sie ihn neben sich auf die Kissen zerrte, wobei er auf ihr landete.

Greg: "Du solltest so was in Zukunft besser lassen, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren!"

Als er den nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck in ihrem Gesicht sah, bereute er die letzte Bemerkung.

Greg: "Sorry. Ich würde nie etwas gegen deinen Willen- ok, das mir dem Kuss tut mit Leid. Wirklich. Ich…"

Er suchte die richtigen Worte.

S: "Kein Problem. War ja halb so schlimm. Also, wo sind wir hier?", wechselte sie das Thema wieder.

Greg rollt sich etwas von ihr und sah aus dem Fenster.

Greg: "Tja, ich hoffe doch du bist noch nicht zu müde?"

Sara schüttelte den kopf.

Greg: "Gut. Wie wär's mit einem kleinen schwimm Ausflug?"

Sara grinste aus dem Fenster, doch sie sah nur ihr eigenes Spiegelbild. Sie merkte wie gut es ihr tat mit ihm unterwegs zu sein. Sie hatte wirklich schon lange nicht mehr soviel Spaß gehabt.

S: "Klar. Wenn du mir versprichst mir nachher eine Decke zu besorgen, falls ich am Rande zum erfrieren sein sollte."

Greg griff in den Kofferraum und schmiss eine Decke direkt in ihr Gesicht.

Greg: "Immer zu diensten M'am."

S: "Und Schwimmsachen?"

Greg druckste etwas herum, bis sie dann endlich aus ihm herausbekam, dass er keine dabei hatte- aber er versprach sich schön brav umzudrehen, wenn sie das selbe tat. Abgemacht. Einige Minuten und ein paar hundert Meter später waren sie am Ufer eines Sees angelangt, wo Greg die Decke ans Ufer legte und Sara befahl sich umzudrehen, was sie tat.

Nachdem noch mal einige Minuten vergangen waren und Sara Greg ebenfalls gezwungen hatte nicht hinzusehen, schwammen die Beiden einige Runden.

Sie hielten es nicht lange durch, da das Wasser eisig zu sein schien.

Nach dem selben Spielchen lagen beide mit halbnassen Klamotten- da sie einfach ihre trockenen Klamotten angezogen hatte ohne sich abzutrocknen, auf der Decke und starrte an den Himmel.

S: "Vielleicht sollte ich meine Männerwahl ja doch noch mal überdenken."

Greg: "Ja, vielleicht solltest du doch lieber Nick in betracht ziehen."

Sara boxte ihm leicht mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.

S: "Eigentlich dachte ich mehr an dich, aber wer nicht will…"

Greg drückte einen Knopf an seiner Armbanduhr, worauf das Display aufleuchtete. Es war kurz vor dem nächste Schichtbeginn.

Greg: "Wir müssen bald los. Ich gebe ihm noch etwas Zeit, wenn er dann nicht endlich einsieht was für eine tolle Frau du bist, mach ich mich ernsthaft an dich ran.", sagte Greg entschlossen, bevor er aufstand.

Sara folgte ihm zum Wagen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als sie im Umkleideraum des CSI Gebäudes ankamen bemerkte Sara, dass ihre Haare immer noch etwas nass waren. Sie hatte keine Zeit sie zu föhnen. Greg fuhr sich selbst durch die Haare und sagte dann: "Tja, meine Frisur ist auch im Arsch." Woraufhin Sara und er lachend in den Pausenraum gingen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

G: "Sar', ich muss noch etwas mit dir besprechen.

Sie hielt inne und drehte sich fragend um.

G: "Setz dich."

Sara sah etwas wehmütig Greg nach, wie er gerade am Ende des Flures in einen Raum verschwand. Alle anderen hatten bereits nach dem täglichen Ritual ihre heutigen Aufgaben bekommen und waren gerade auf dabei den Pausenraum zu verlassen, als Grissom Sara wieder zurückbeorderte.

S. "Was?", sagte sie in einem etwas härter klingenden Ton, als sie eigentlich wollte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also wie fandet ihr es. Und es wäre auch ganz nett wenn ihr mal wieder reviewn würdet!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunny: **Ja aber Liz hat da aufgehört nicht ich. Zumindest wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Außerdem ist es gut wenn wir dich etwas neugierig machen! Ja du hast ja nicht reviewt ich wollte kein neues Chapter ohne ein Review reinstellen. Ja ich bin komisch.  Aber ich bestehe auf meine Reviess!

Du teilst dich zwei. Das halt ich für gut.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 6:**

Als Sara auf dem Stuhl vor Grissom Schreibtisch platz genommen hatte schloss er leise die Tür und setzt sich ihr Gegenüber. Was wird denn jetzt kommen? Fragte sich Sara.

G: "Sara."

S: "Was?", unterbrach sie ihn.

G: "Es kann doch so nicht weitergehen. Du hattest gestern wieder getrunken? Hab ich Recht?", sagte er in einem äußerst unfreundlichen Ton.

S: "Wie kommst du denn darauf? Hat Cath dir das etwas erzählt?"

G: "Das muss Cath mir nicht erzählen. Glaubst du ich bin so blind dass ich nicht mal merke wenn meine Mitarbeiterin Augenringe hat und schon bei den leisesten Geräuschen sich krümmt."

S: "Ich glaube du hast da etwas falsch interpretier. Ich trinke nichts mehr." Das sollte ich zumindest nicht, dachte Sara.

G: "Sara ich meine es ernst. Ich möchte dass du mit dem Trinken wieder aufhörst." Was glaubst du denn weshalb ich trinke? Sagte Sara zu sich selbst.

S: "Ich trinke nicht mehr!", schrie sie voller Zorn und rannte aus Grissoms Büro. Sie musste hier raus. Erstmal an die frische Luft und weg von allen.

Greg bemerkte Sara wie sie den gang hinunter raste und konnte sich die Gründe dafür auch sehr gut ausmalen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken ob das jetzt das richtige war rannte er in Grissoms Büro.

Greg: "Was soll das Grissom. Musst du sie denn immer wieder fertig machen? Lass sie doch endlich in Ruhe."

G: "Was? Ich mach sie doch nicht fertig. Und außerdem Greg geht das dich auch überhaupt nichts an."

Greg: "Das denkst vielleicht gut. Schau sie dir doch an. Und es geht mich sehr wohl was an Grissom! Ich bin ihr Freund! Aber was für ein egoistischer Vollidiot bist du eigentlich?"

In Rage rannte nun auch Greg wie zuvor Sara den Gang hinunter und verließ das Gebäude. Draußen blickte er sich hektisch um. Wo war sie nur?

Da die Sonne die Vegas sonst hell erleuchtete schon vor einigen Stunden untergegangen war erwies sich seine Suche als äußerst schwierig. Aber er wollte nicht aufgeben. Und schließlich fand er sie auch auf einer Bank im Park.

Greg: "Sara. Da bist du ja ich hab mir schon Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Erst als er näher kam konnte er Saras verweintes Gesicht sehen. Ihr Augen waren verquollen und ihr Blick ging ins Leere.

Greg: "Sara?"

Schließlich nahm er sie in den Arm und hielt sie fest. Als ob er genau wüsste was Sara nun brauchte. Dankbar erwiderte sie die Umarmung und verbarg ihr Gesicht in seinem T-Shirt.

Sara: "Greg.", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme bevor sie wieder mit zu weinen begann.

Greg: "Ich weiß Sara er hat dich schon wieder verletzt. Aber ich werde da nicht mehr länger zuschauen Sara. Du hast jemand besseren verdient als ihn."

Sara: "Du bist so süß Greg."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Catherine die den Lärm mitbekommen hatte beschloss Grissom nun zur Rede zur Stellen. Er machte mit seinem Verhalten doch nur noch mehr kaputt als er sowieso schon zerstört hatte.

C: "Grissom. Musste dass sein?"

G: "Nicht du auch noch. Catherine – soll ich etwa dabei zuschauen wie sie sich jeden Abend betrinkt?"

C: Mein Gott Greg hatte Recht. Du bist echt ein egoistischer Volltrottel. Was glaubst du wer der Grund für ihr stetiges Trinken ist? Und ich an deiner Stelle würde ihr besser hinterherlaufen und versuchen das zu retten was noch zu retten ist."

Diese Worte schienen Grissom geweckt zu haben und so rannte nun auch er den Gang entlang. Catherine hatte Recht. Er musste Sara finden.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Greg: "Ich weiß"

Sara: "Ich meine es ernst Greg."

Nach diesen Worten trafen sich ihre Augen. Sie fühlte sich wie gefangen von Gregs Blick. Langsam kamen sie sich näher. Sie konnte ihm nicht widerstehen. Dann trafen sich schließlich ihre Lippen und sie schienen miteinander zu verschmelzen.

Grissom hatte die ganze Szene aus sicherer Distanz beobachtet. Küsste sie Greg etwa schon wieder?

Greg: "Das war der beste Kuss meines Lebens Sara."

Sara: "Greg du bist einfach perfekt. Du weißt genau was die Frauen hören wollen."

Schließlich konnte Greg Sara nach einigen Minuten doch dazu bewegen mit ihm zurück ins Labor zu kommen. Doch auch er wusste dass die ganze Situation für sie alles andere als einfach war. Und er war sich auch sicher dass sie immer noch was für Grissom empfand. Aber sie hatte sich für ihn entschieden und gegen Grissom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Grissom war sofort zurück zum Labor gerannt. Er konnte es nicht ertragen Sara in den Armen eines anderen Mannes zu sehen. Aber war es nicht er gewesen der sie erst in den Schutz von Gregs Armen getrieben hatte?

G: "Cath, ich werde heute schon etwas früher Schluss machen."

C: "Hast du sie gefunden?"

G: "Ja ich habe sie gefunden."

C: "Und?"

G: "Sie lag in Gregs Armen und haben sich geküsst."

C: "Oh Grissom. Das tut mir Leid.", erwiderte Catherine mitfühlend.

G: "Weißt du was sie zu mir vor einiger Zeit gesagt hatte?"

C: "Nein."

G: "Sie sagte wenn ich es rausfinde könnte es zu spät sein. Und nun ist es zu spät."

C: "Nein Grissom. Es ist nie zu spät. Was ist wenn sie sich mit Greg vielleicht nur tröstet?"

Doch Grissom hatte ihre Worte schon nicht mehr wahrgenommen und lief zu seinem Auto. Was hatte er da nur angerichtet? In den letzten Stunden hatte er es geschafft alles zu verlieren was ihm etwas bedeutete - Sara.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Greg und Sara kurz nach Grissom eintrafen nahm sich Catherine vor mit Sara zu Reden. Also lief sie ihr in den Pausenraum hinterher.

C: "Hey Sara."

S: "Hi Cath.", erwiderte Sara ungewöhnlich fröhlich.

C: "Weißt du dass Grissom dir hinterhergelaufen ist und dass er dich mit Greg erwischt hat?"

S: "Was?", sagte sie geschockt.

C: "Grissom. Er ist euch beiden gefolgt und hat euch dann beim Knutschen erwischt."

Doch Sara stand nur geschockt da. Er war ihnen gefolgt? Grissom war mir gefolgt?


	7. Chapter 7

**Erstmal sorry dass ich so lange nicht updaten konnte ich habe einen neuen Pc bekommen und musste mir erstmal die Story wiederholen. Also noch mal Sorry. **

**Firegirl: Mal sehen. Man soll ja nichts vorher verraten.**

**Sunny: Klar bist du lieb. dich tröste. Hey ich hab übrigens bestimmt ein super Messer. Welche Hälfte krieg ich dann. Auf jeden Fall die die mir gehorcht grins.**

**Kapitel 7:**

Sara starrte Cath fassungslos an. Grissom musste alles gesehen haben. Wieso musste er auch ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht ihr hinterher rennen? Er hatte sich immer Mühe gegeben, keine Schwäche- die für ihn mit Gefühlen gleichzusetzen war preiszugeben. Und jetzt? Wieso ausgerechnet heute?

S: "Was hat er gesagt?"

C: "Du müsstest ihn gut genug kennen um zu wissen, dass er nie freiwillig zugeben würde was mit ihm los ist."

S: "Verdammt."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren ging sie zu Grissoms Büro. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie ihm sagen wollte. Sie wollte gerade anklopfen, da hielt sie inne und atmete kurz tief ein.

Sie hatte Greg geküsst. Freiwillig. Und sie konnte nicht leugnen das es das schönste war was sie in den letzten Jahren empfunden hatte. Liebe?

Nein, sie liebte Greg nicht. Aber was ist schon Liebe?

Sie hatte die Chance einen Mann abzubekommen, der liebevoll, einfühlsam und verständnisvoll war, oder sie konnte den Rest ihres Lebens damit verbringen Grissom nach zu laufen, der ihr immer und immer wieder eine Abfuhr erteilen würde.

Nick kam gerade um die Ecke und wollte ebenfalls zu Grissom.

N: "Hey, soll ich für dich klopfen?", scherzte er.

Sara sah ihn finster an.

S: "Nein danke. Geh du ruhig. Ich muss noch mal was holen gehen. Du weist schon. Hab was vergessen."

Nick sah sie verwundert an, doch klopfte schließlich an der Tür und trat ein. Grissom war nicht da. Er schaute kurz in den leeren Raum und folgte anschließend Sara.

N: "Glück gehabt. Er ist gar nicht da."

S: "Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie sehr mich das interessiert.", erwiderte sie sarkastisch.

Sie ging an den einzigen Ort von dem sie hoffte, alleine dort zu sein- dem Umkleideraum.

Wie erhofft war niemand da und Sara setze sich auf die Bank zwischen den zwei Spindreihen. Sie musste darüber nachdenken was geschehen war. Musste sie jetzt wirklich eine Entscheidung treffen? Gab es überhaupt etwas zu entscheiden? Grissom wollte sie nicht.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom fuhr jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde quer und ziellos durch die Stadt. Vielleicht war ja genau so etwas nötig gewesen um ihm klarzumachen, was er für Sara empfand. Doch sie hatte vermutlich recht gehabt. Er hatte es endlich begriffen- doch er war zu spät. Wieso musste sie auch immer Recht haben?

Er hielt in einer kleinen Seitenstraße an und stellte den Motor seines Wagens ab. Das Radio ließ er weiterlaufen. Es hatte ihn mittlerweile die ganze Fahrt über begleitet.

Einige Meter entfernt von ihm erhellte eine flackernde, halb kaputte Straßenlaterne die halb im Dunkeln liegende Gasse einige Meter um ihren Standort herum.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerade als Sara sich entschlossen hatte einfach nach Hause zu gehen(schließlich hatte Grissom dasselbe getan). Riss Greg die Tür zum Umkleideraum auf. Er warf einen kurzen Blick hinein und wollte sich schon automatisch wieder zum gehen wenden, da verharrte er auf der Stelle und fokussierte Sara.

Greg: "Hey süße. Alls klar?"

Sara sah ihn nur stumm an.

Greg: "Ok, ich sehe es ja ein. Dumme Frage."

Er setze sich neben sie und beide saßen einige Minuten stumm nebeneinander. Schließlich stand Sara auf und lehnte sich Greg gegenüber an einen Spind. Sie sah müde aus. Ihre Augen schienen sich nach schlaf zu sehnen. Das war nicht mehr nur die durchzechte Nacht von gestern. Es war mehr.

Bevor Sara etwas sagen konnte ergriff Greg das Wort.

Greg: "Hör mal, ich verstehe dich. Ich weiß ja wie du zu ihm stehst und ich verlange ja auch bestimmt nicht, dass du ihn plötzlich vergisst und einfach mal so einen Schalter der Gefühle für mich auslöst anknipst."

Sara sagte nichts. Sie hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Ihr fiel erst jetzt richtig auf, dass sie ihn immer vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Greg war der Spaßvogel, er war derjenige der sie mit seinen Witzen manchmal an den Rande des Wahnsinns trieb. Jetzt musste sie erkennen, dass sie ihm mit ihrem Verhalten nur wehtat. Er schien wirklich etwas für sie zu empfinden, und sie wollte nur mit ihm zusammen sein, um sich über Grissom hinweg zu trösten. Das war nicht fair Greg gegenüber.

Sie suchte nach den passenden Worten, doch bevor ihr bereits geöffneter Mund sie heraus bringen konnte, fuhr Greg mit seinem Redeschwall weiter.

Greg: "Vorschlag: keine Beziehung. Du musst dich mir gegenüber zu nicht verpflichten. Wenn er es endlich auf die Reihe bringt verschwinde ich aus deinem Leben. Ok, also nicht ganz. Du weißt was ich meine?"

Er wirkte etwas hilflos. Sara wollte ihm gerne helfen, doch sie wusste selber nichts zu sagen.

S: "Greg, also… Ich will dir nicht wehtun. Ich weiß selber wie schmerzhaft so etwas sein kann-"

Greg: "Ich kann damit umgehen. Lass uns einfach Freunde bleiben- ja, ich weiß was für ein nerviger Satz. Aber lass uns einfach weiter machen, wie bisher. Keine Verpflichtungen und du kannst jederzeit die Notbremse ziehen."

Sara war beeindruckt. So hörte sich das alles so einfach an.

Greg: "Und lass uns -wie auch immer du es nennen magst- einfach für die zeit nach der Arbeit verschieben."

Sara nickte und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange, bevor sie den Umkleideraum verließ.

Greg starrte an die Wand. Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Er wollte sie ganz. Er wollte nicht verstecken oder sie gehen lassen, wenn es sich Grissom anders überlegen würde. Aber war es nicht besser einen Teil von ihr zu haben, als gar nichts?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara setzte sich neben Cath um die letzen Minuten ihrer Arbeitszeit irgendwie zu überwinden.

Cath schaute sie mit einem Blick an, den Sara nicht einordnen konnte. Aber eines wusste sie: heute hatte sie definitiv genug an ernsthafte Gesprächen geführt. Jetzt nicht auch noch Cath.

C: "Hey. Hast du mit Gris gesprochen?"

S: "Nein. Er ist weg."

C: "Hast du mit Greg gesprochen?"

S: "Ja."

C: "Ja und? Was hast du ihm gesagt?", bohrte sie ungeduldig nach.

S: "Ich bin mit selbst nicht so ganz sicher, was wir jetzt vereinbart haben. Aber das geht dich sowieso nichts an."

C: "Wenn 3 meiner insgesamt 5 Kollegen nicht mehr ansprechbar sind weil sich hier irgend eine verrückte Dreiecksbeziehung anbahnt, geht mich das sehr wohl was an!"

S: "Cath, das wird unsere Arbeit nicht beeinträchtigen. Wir sind alle Erwachsen."

Cath schien gerade genau dasselbe zu denken wie Sara, da sie beide auf einmal anfingen los zu prusten.

Als sie sich kurz später wieder eingekriegt, berichtigte Sara ihren Satz:

S: "Ok, also ich und Grissom sind erwachsen und könne Arbeit und Privatleben trennen. Dazu muss ich sagen dass es überhaupt kein Privatleben zwischen ihm und mir gibt. Und Greg kann damit auch umgehen."

Cath sah Sara zu wie sie sich über die Beweismittel beugte und konnte daraus schlussfolgern, das für Sara diese Unterhaltung beendet war, also macht sie sich ebenfalls wieder an die Arbeit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach ihrer Schicht traf sich Sara mit Greg auf dem Parkplatz.

Greg: "Und jetzt?"

S: "Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich dich vorhin richtig verstanden habe, aber im Grunde hast du doch gesagt das ein wenig…"

Greg: "Spaß und beiden nicht schaden kann.", beendete er ihren Satz.

Sie fuhren beide gemeinsam in Saras Wohnung wo sie eng aneinander gekuschelt "Das Schweigen der Lämmer" ansahen.

Als der Film zu Ende war, bemerkte Greg, dass Sara eingeschlafen war. Er trug sie so vorsichtig er konnte in ihr Bett und deckte sie zu. Er selbst legte sich auf das Sofa und schob sich noch eine zweite DVD in den Player.

Also ich warte auf die Reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sunny: **Klar kriegst du mehr g. Sorry das ich dich so lange hab warten lassen. Hab einfach zu viel Stress in letzter Zeit.

**Firegirl: **Freut mich das dir die Story gefällt. Hier geht's auch weiter. Habs nicht vergessen g.

**A/N: **Erstmal Sorry an alle das ich so lange nicht gepostet hab. Aber ich bin zurzeit total im Stress und komm kaum noch dazu. Aber ich werde mich bemühen das nächste Chappi spätestens nächste Woche online zu stellen.

Noch mal ein dickes Sorry!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 8:**

Pünktlich zwei Stunden vor ihrer Schicht wurde Sara von ihrem Wecker geweckt und machte sich erst mal auf ins Bad. Eine kalte Dusche am Morgen war einfach immer das Beste. Als sie sich danach ihre Haare gefönt und sich umgezogen hatte machte sie erst mal den Weg in die Küche um sich und Greg einen Kaffee zu machen. Greg schlummerte immer noch ganz ruhig auf ihrer Couch. Als sie den Tisch gedeckt hatte und der Kaffe fertig war beschloss sie ihn zu wecken. Sie lief zur Couch und beugte sich über ihn. Langsam strich sie ihm über die Wange.

S: "Aufstehn Greg."

Greg ließ nur ein leises stöhnen vermerken und drehte sich um.

S: "Na komm schon Greg."

Sie strich ihm noch mal über die Wange und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn. Das war genau das auf was Greg gewartet hatte.

Greg: "Hi Sar'."

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sich auch Greg für die Schicht fertig gemacht und nach einer weiteren halben Stunde war er dann auch mit seiner Frisur einverstanden.

S: "Also du brauchst eine halbe Stunden jeden Morgen nur um deine Haare zu machen Greg?"

Greg: "Ach eine halbe Stunde ist noch gar nichts. Das war heute nur die schnelle Version."

S: "Okay ich glaube die längere möchte ich erst gar nicht kennen lernen.", scherzte Sara.

Schließlich griff sich Sara ihren Schlüssel und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg ins Labor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Grissom hatte keine Minute geschlafen. Und als ihm im Bad seine Augenringe auffielen fragte er sich wie lange das denn noch so weiter gehen sollte. Er liebte Sara. Er musste es ihr sagen. Er sollte um sie kämpfen. Aber hatte er gegen Greg den überhaupt eine Chance? Natürlich hatte er dass!

Als er seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte macht auch er sich auf den Weg ins Labor. Draußen war es schon dunkel geworden und die Kälte der Nacht brach langsam über Vegas herein. Es schauderte ihn wie kalt es doch geworden war.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Sara und Greg in den Umkleideraum kamen waren Nick und Warrick gerade dabei sich umzuziehen.

N/W:"Hey Sara. Hi Greg.", wurden die Beiden von Nick und Warrick begrüßt.

Als auch Sara und Greg ihre Kollegen begrüßt hatten bahnten sich diese schon den Weg in den Pauseraum um sich die Aufgaben für die heutige Nacht abzuholen.

Als Sara sich eine frische Bluse angezogen hatte und Greg es geschafft hatte sein T-Shirt zu wechseln ohne seine Frisur zu ruinieren folgten sie Nick und Warrick.

Als sie den Pausenraum betraten saß Catherine schon über eine Akte gebeugt und Nick und Warrick waren schon verschwunden. Als Sara Grissom erblickte trafen sich ihre Augen für einige Sekunden. Als Greg Grissom eisigen Blick bemerkte fand er es für das beste das Schweigen zu unterbrechen.

Greg: "So Grissom was hast du heute für mich?"

Grissom der aus seiner Erstarrung aufgewacht war überlegte erst einige Sekunden bevor er ihm schließlich Antwortete.

G: "Catherine hat den alten Fall mit Sara abgeschlossen. Und da ich noch Schreibkram zu erledigen habe werde ich euch drei zu einem Doppelmord im Caesars schicken."

Greg: "Cool. Ich hol dann mal schnell unsere Kits Sara."

Sara gab ihm ihren Schrankschlüssel und er eilte davon um ihre Koffer zu besorgen. Als er wiederkam herrschte wieder ein bedrückendes Schweigen im Pausenraum.

Greg: "So kommt ihr zwei Hübschen?"

Sara und Catherine standen auf und folgten ihm zum Wagen.

Sara: "Greg heute bin ich mit fahren dran!"

Greg: "Ach man ich will aber nicht wie ein Kind auf den Rücksitz!", sagte er beleidigt. Doch Sara und Cath kamen zu dem Entschluss dass seine Enttäuschung zum Großteil nur gespielt war.

Als sie nach einer viertel Stunde an ihrem Tatort angekommen waren nahmen sich Sara und Greg das Hotelzimmer und Catherine untersuchte den Flur und den Aufzug nachdem sie noch kurz mit Brass und David gesprochen hatte.

Ab und zu beobachte Sara Gregs Arbeit. In den letzten Monaten hatte er sehr viel gelernt und hatte auch die Prüfung um ein CSI I. zu werden geschafft.

C: "So ihr zwei draußen bin ich fertig. Wie lange braucht ihr noch?", kam Caths Stimme von der Tür.

S: "Also ich bin in fünf Minuten hier fertig. Wie siehts mir dir aus Greg?"

Greg: "Ich auch. Muss nur noch kurz den Fingerabdruck nehmen."

Als auch Sara und Greg ihre Arbeit beendet hatten fuhren die drei wieder gemeinsam zurück zum Labor und machten sich an ihre Beweiße. Greg kümmerte sich um einige Substanzen, Sara nahm sich die Fingerabdrücke vor und Catherine katalogisierte den Rest der Beweiße. Als es kurz nach fünf war und die Zimmer des Gebäudes schon von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen durchflutet wurden trafen sich die drei noch zur Besprechung. Gerade als sie mit ihrer Konferenz fertig waren trafen auch Nick und Warrick ein.

Greg: "Hey Nick warum bist du denn so nass? Ist es nicht noch ein bisschen früh zum baden?", scherzte Greg als er Nick erblickte dessen Hose nass und größtenteils mit Schlamm bedeckt war.

N: "Sehr witzig Greggo.", erwiderte Nick und stapfte davon.

S: "Was ist denn mit ihm passiert?"

Als Nick außer Hörweite war prustete Warrick laut los.

C: "Na komm sag schon Warrick."

W: "Na gut. Wir mussten eine Leiche im Gebirge aufsammeln. Es hatte geregnet und alles war matschig. Nick hat einen Moment nicht aufgepasst und ist in eine Schlammpfütze gefallen. Wenigstens waren wir mit seinem Auto unterwegs und nicht mit meinem. Das wird ihn Stunden kosten das wieder sauber zu bekommen."

Auch der Rest lachte nun laut los.

Greg: "Warum passiert so was immer wenn ich nicht dabei bin?"

Doch dann erblickte er Nick und beschloss dass es besser war die Klappe zu halten.

N: "Sara kannst du Grissom sagen dass ich nach hause gegangen bin. Ich muss mir eine frische Hose holen."

S: "Ist gut.", erwiderte Sara und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

Greg fand es für keine gute Idee wenn Sara und Grissom heute aufeinander treffen würden und bot Sara an ihr den Gang zu Grissom abzunehmen. Aber sie könnte nicht ewig von ihm davon laufen. Er war ihr Chef. Sie musste lernen mit der neuen Situation klar zu kommen.

Nach einigen Minuten machte sie sich auf zu Grissoms Büro und klopfte an die Türe. Als sie Töne wahrnahm die anscheinend ein herein bedeuten sollte trat sie ein. Grissom saß über eine Akte gebeugt an seinem Schreibtisch.

G: "Komm doch rein Sara."

S: "Grissom ich bin eigentlich nur gekommen weil Nick mich hergeschickt hat. Er ist an seinem Tatort in den Matsch gefallen und ist nun nach Hause gefahren."

G: "Ist gut."

Als Sara sich schon zum Gehen gewandt hatte sagte Grissom.

G: "Sara."

S: "Ja."

G: "Wir müssen reden Sara. Es kann so nicht weitergehen."

Diese Worte schockierten Sara. Er wollte reden? Hier und mit ihr? Doch sie schloss die Türe wieder, drehte sich um und setzt sich zu Grissom an den Schreibtisch.

S: "Was meinst du damit so kann es nicht weitergehen?"

G: "Sara ich muss wissen was Sache ist und woran ich bin?"

S: "Woran du bist? Grissom du hast mir jahrelang klar gemacht dass du mich nicht liebst. Und nun habe ich jemanden der mir hilft den Schmerz der letzten Jahre zu vergessen und jetzt kommst du einfach so daher und fragst mich woran du bist?"

Nach diesen Worten ergriff sie die Flucht und stürmte aus dem Büro. Als Greg Sara bemerkte stürmte er ihr hinterher und fuhr mit ihr nach Hause. Auch Catherine war das Geschehen nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Sie konnte sich in ihrer Fantasie sehr gut ausmalen was zwischen Sara und Grissom vorgefallen war. Schließlich machte sie sich wieder zu Grissoms Büro auf.

C: "Grissom?"

G: "Was gibt's Catherine?"

C: "Ich dachte vielleicht willst du mit jemandem reden."

G: "Ich weiß das es gut gemeint ist Cath. Aber ich will jetzt nicht reden.", erwiderte Grissom mit einem traurigen Blick. Wie immer verschloss er sich vor seinen Mitarbeitern. Er durfte keine Emotionen zeigen.

"Ich werde jetzt nach Hause fahren Cath. Es sind so wie so nur noch 10 Minuten übrig. Warrick und du ihr könnt auch gehen."

C: "Ist gut. Dann bis morgen Grissom.", verabschiedete sich Catherine.

G: "Ja bis morgen."

Nach dem er sich seine Jacke und einen Schlüssel aus seinem Spind geschnappt hatte setzt er sich in sein Auto und fuhr los. Es war nun schon fast zehn Uhr morgens und die Sonne brannte schon wieder über Vegas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Sara und Greg zu Hause angekommen waren versuchte Greg erst mal Sara wieder ruhig zu bekommen. Doch das endete schließlich damit dass sie in die Küche lief und mit einer Flasche Cognac wieder zur Couch zurückkam.

Greg: "Sara ich halte es für keine gute Idee wenn du jetzt etwas trinkst." Doch Sara schnappte sich trotzdem ihr Glas und tat so als ob sie ihn nicht gehört hatte.

Greg: "Schau mich an Sara." Er hob ihren Kopf an und blickte ihr in die Augen. Sie sah nun nicht mehr wie die starke Sara aus die nichts umhauen kann. Sie sah zutiefst verletzt aus. Als Sara Greg in die Augen blickte konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Greg nahm sie in den Arm und sie kuschelte sich in seine Arme bis sie schließlich kurz darauf einschlief.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Und nicht vergessen zu reviewn g. Ich brauch ja auch nen ansporn :-).


End file.
